


Here and Now

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, nervous boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve invites Billy to the quarry to confess something.With the prompt: “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”





	Here and Now

Billy had been asked to come here.

To the quarry. By Steve. He hadn’t really questioned it, since this was their usual hangout spot. But Steve was late. Steve was never late, unless something had happened to him.

Billy was making himself anxious, running through what could’ve happened. What could’ve gone wrong and if Steve was hurt or if he’d been staged as part of a whole big joke because really, _Billy’s a-_

“Why’re you thinking so hard?” Billy felt a hand on his shoulder and just about jumped out of his clothes. He just barely held in the shriek that’d built up in his throat. 

Whipping around, there was Steve. Innocent, wide-eyed, most-adorable-and-somehow-hot-at-the-same-time, Steve.

He shuffled on his feet under Billy’s stare.

Billy, regaining some of his composure and dignity, replied in cough. “Thought something had happened. You weren’t here yet, so I just- it’s nothing, don’t stress over it, pretty boy.”

He couldn’t let it slip. How much he worried. Worried _for_ Steve. Worried about Steve. 

Worried that Steve would find out how much Billy liked him, that he was hung up on his crush on him, only falling deeper as the days went by. He was able to keep his cool most of the time. Today though, he couldn’t keep himself from fidgeting under Steve’s stare.

“So um...” Billy cleared his throat. “What’s with the whole ‘_we have to talk_’ thing? Made me speed here and everything.” 

Steve, with his dark, wide eyes and fluffy hair, broke into a grin, running a hand through said hair. “Billy, you’re _always_ speeding.”

Billy shrugged. “Yeah, but I needed to make a point.”

Steve smiled again and stepped closer to him. Instantly, Steve’s cologne hit Billy, his heart stuttering into a race. Harrington had a smell to him that reminded Billy of both fancy perfumes and walks in the forest. It was a dizzying mix, but addictive nonetheless.

“I uh... I wanted to talk to you.” 

Billy quirked a brow at him, grinning. “Think we’ve established that, Harrington. What gives?” 

And he was shuffling again.

Steve, for the time that Billy had know him, had never shuffled his feet in such a shy and bashful manner. _Ever_. 

So Billy was a little dumbstruck at the blush that was beginning to highlight the boys cheeks, and the soft smile taking over his face. 

“I umm... I- I have to tell you how much I like you.” He rushed out in one breath, brown eyes shining with hope and fear and _stars_. Billy could stare into them forever.

It took him a moment to register the words in his head, and before he could even make a _sound_, Steve was talking again.

“I’ve liked you for so long, and now that we’ve gotten closer, I- you’re just.. such an amazing person. I don’t know what I’d do if I knew I wasn’t gonna see you during the day. You’re what keeps me going a lot of the time. And- and I get that you don’t feel the same way about me and probably won’t want to see me again after this, but I- I had to let you know, Billy. It’s eating me up, you have to know.”

Billy, dumbfounded and shocked, could only stare at Steve. 

Steves face fell, taking the silence as a rejection. He took a deep breath, as if to say something again, but Billy cut him to it.

“If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

Steve gaped at him, blinking at the boy before recovering.

“Uhh- I’d probably kiss you back. You know, to make it fair.” 

He smiled then, a smile so bright and beautiful and hopeful, Billy couldn’t help but return it. 

He stepped forward into Steve’s space, hands reaching up to hold gently onto his cheeks as he leaned in. He could feel the anticipation, in himself and Steve. He glanced over his lips, then up to his eyes, searching into them as they looked at him with so much emotion. Billy practically melted.

“Guess we’ll have to honour that deal, then.” 

And when he leaned in, it was like fireworks and energy and love burst through them, captured by their lips. Billy almost gasped at the feeling of Steve’s soft, _soft_ lips against his. He couldn’t help but relax in contentment that this was it. He’d really won the best thing in life. 

Because kissing Steve there, where their mouths moved against each other’s and their fingers intertwined, made Billy feel as though he didn’t need anything else in the world.


End file.
